Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known poetically as the White Swords or white cloaks, are the royal bodyguards of the Iron Throne. Regarded as the finest knights in The Seven Kingdoms, they are sworn to protect their king and the royal family with their own lives, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets. The Kingsguard are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children, although they can hold non-hereditary commands, such as being warden or Hand of the King. Some monarchs, such as Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen, have operated with a Queensguard instead of a Kingsguard. Customs: Duties: The Kingsguard is composed of seven men, all of them sworn knights. A Kingsguard knight serves for life, regardless of age or any physical or mental ailments. When an invalid Kingsguard knight is incapable of performing his duties, they are taken up by his sworn brothers. The knights of the Kingsguard are forbidden to marry, father children, and to hold land. Regardless, the White Swords may retain or be granted certain titles. Aemon Targaryen and Lewyn Martell continued to use the style of "prince", while Lord Commanders Ryam Redwyne, Criston Cole, and Marston Waters also acted as Hand of the King. The first duty of the Kingsguard is defending the king from harm. They are sworn to obey the king's commands, to keep his secrets, to counsel him when requested and to keep silent when not, and to defend his name and honor. The king can decide to extend the protection offered by the Kingsguard to others. Some kings have chosen to extend this protection to their wives, children, and other relatives, and some have even chosen to grant this protection to their lovers, mistresses, and bastards. The Kingsguard are sworn to protect the queen, though not from anything the king might do. They are also sworn not to harm any member of the royal family. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard serves on the king's small council. When the small council is in session, one of the Kingsguard always stands guard outside the council chambers, while another is usually posted at the end of the bridge into Maegor's Holdfast. Appointments: The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. It can be a solemn and formal event in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he then receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The new Kingsguard might then be anointed by the High Septon in the names of the Seven. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability playing parts in the decision. Also, the Lord Commander is generally chosen from the existing pool of the Kingsguard. White Book: The white cloaks' uninterrupted history since its creation during the reign of King Aegon I Targaryen is recorded in the White Book, formally named The Book of the Brothers. The White Book is kept in the White Sword Tower, the tower of the Red Keep in King's Landing which is home to the Kingsguard. Every knight who has ever served in the Kingsguard has a page in the book, on which his deeds are recorded. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is tasked with keeping the entries up to date, while septons come three times a year from the Great Sept of Baelor to add heraldic drawings and illuminations. Members: Current Members: * Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander, also known as The White Bull. * Ser Barristan Selmy, called Barristan the Bold. * Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. * Prince Lewyn Martell. * Ser Oswell Whent. * Ser Jonothor Darry * Ser Jaime Lannister, known as the Kingslayer. Former Members: * Ser Addison Hill, the Bastard of Cornfield. Later became Lord Commander. * Ser Ryam Redwyne, later raised to Lord Commander, thought to be one of the best knights Westeros has ever seen. * Ser Criston Cole, the Kingmaker, remained Lord Commander for King Aegon II until his death. Was active part of the greens, and placed the crown on King Aegon's head himself. Later also served as Hand of the King for Aegon II. He is remembered as a controversial figure in history. * Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander, also known as The Dragonknight. Killed defending his brother King Aegon IV from an assassination attempt * Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander, a famed knight of humble origins, and close friend to King Aegon V. Category:Kingsguard Category:House Targaryen Kingsguard Category:Military Organisation Category:Guard Organisation Category:Organisation